Vacant
by Kuro Ookami Hatake
Summary: Sequel to Absent. Seven years after Honda claims Yami, Yami is suffering from several small medical conditions. While out going to get groceries, he meets up with Bakura and Marik, and confesses what he thinks. Dark.


Vacant Sequel To Absent

M+

HondaYami - Hinted MarikBakuraYami - Suggested JoeyYuugi

Sequel to Absent. Seven years after Honda claims Yami, Yami is suffering from several small medical conditions. While out going to get groceries, he meets up with Bakura and Marik, and confesses what he thinks about them.

* * *

Seven years.

Seven years he had been in this house, ruled by this man. Yuugi had left for America with Joey to go to college five years ago, and had graduated. Joey was finishing up a Medical program that would keep them there another two years.

He felt numb.

Yami sat back, looking out the same window he had all those years ago. His body looked virtually the same, save for a few things. His hair was a little longer, a little wilder now, kept back in a loose ponytail so that it was out of his face. He had a long scar from right by where his right cheekbone and ear met that continued down to his collarbone, left from when Honda-sama had been mad about dinner, and hit him with a broken plate. He was wearing glasses, since the same attack had messed up his right eye slightly.

The last one was the most obvious. He had his arm in a sling, his hand and arm trembling, and jerking slightly on a consistent basis. A year ago, Honda-sama had hit him -not an uncommon thing- and he had fallen down the stairs, messing up the nerves and tendons badly, and making his left arm virtually useless.

It still made Honda-sama mad that he couldn't heal it, but not long after he had broken, he had lost the large majority of his Shadow Magick. He had a very miniscule amount left, but it wasn't enough to do anything, even contact Yuugi. Yuugi, who still believed all of Honda-sama's lies that he was sick, he was at work, he was busy, ect, ect.

He looked outside again, and watched the rain fall, feeling silent tears roll down his face as he remembered watching the rain from the bed where he had lay with Bakura and Marik. He missed that feeling, missed feeling like he was loved....like he wasn't some kind of toy.

He wasn't allowed to leave the house now, except to do the grocery shopping, and he was only allowed to do that late at night, where no one could see him. He looked up as Honda-sama stomped in, and threw a handful of cash and a peice of paper at him. He was given orders to return in two hours, or else, and he took them to heart.

He knew just how much 'Or Else' could hurt.

* * *

He walked slowly down the aisle, readjusting his sling and glasses slightly, and grabbed the eggs, holding them close to his eyes so he could read the words, and make sure he got the right size. He looked up as another cart hit his, an apology already set to spill off his tongue, before it died in his throat.

* * *

Bakura snarled, walking through the aisles. Ryou needed Eggs for something or other that he had to finish then, and had made Bakura and Marik go get them. Marik was walking beside him, seemingly not minding at all.

He looked up to talk to Marik, and froze. Marik followed his eyeline, and stood in shock.

When a shadow master looked at another shadow master, they could see the aura of magick around them automatically, before they adjusted their eyes. But all but a few threads of Yami's magick was gone. They watched as the other nervously walked up to the eggs, fixing the sling slightly as his arm gave a particularly hard twitch, and he adjusted his glasses, picking the eggs up and bring them up close to his face so he could read them. They could see the scar on his face, and the other small, not very noticable scars, along with what looked like hastily cosmetic-concealed bruises.

It all became blindly clear to the both of t hem at the same time. The over-the-phone break up, the hasty hang-ups when they had called. They had thought that Yami had simply fallen in love with Honda, and moved on. They could not fault him - they had just started expressing interest in him, and it seemed like Honda was in it for the longhaul.

But now it was obvious.

Yami was being abused. And it sickened Marik to think that he had probably been abused the whole time. Seven years...all because they had thought he was happy.

They had come by twice to see him, but Honda had said that Yami didn't want to see them, and so they had left. They didn't want to impede on Yami if he didn't want to see them.

Bakura growled and moved so that the end of his cart knocked against the others, and watched as Yami looked up, and froze.

* * *

Yami froze as he looked at the two that had abandoned him. He had realized long ago that if they had really loved him, they wouldn't have given up on him. No one would ever love him...so he might as well take the closest thing he could.

Honda-sama.

He looked down again, sitting the eggs in the cart, and adjusting his eyeglasses, not looking at the other two, and maneuvering the sling as his arm gave another rather harsh twitch.

"Yami, look at me. Please, listen to us."

Yami glanced up, but looked away.

"Why should I? You abandoned me." he whispered, his voice clogged with tears as he turned and ran, leaving his cart and all the money, running back out to the sidewalk and to the house he had been a prisoner in for the last seven years.

Now, it seemed like heaven. It was familiar...and even the overbearing, hating presence of Honda-sama was not enough to make him hate the house just then.

* * *

Bakura couldn't stand watching the other anymore.

"Yami, look at me. Please, listen to us."

He watched as the other looked up obiediently for a second, but then looked back down, his eyes filling with tears.

"Why should I? You abandoned me." He whispered, before shooting out the door.

Bakura was frozen with horror. All those times, Yami been wanting them to come save him? How many times had he dreamed of them breaking in and saving him?

And how much had it hurt him when he realized that they weren't coming? That he was alone?

And the worst part was, Bakura knew.

It had hurt him enough that it had broken him.

* * *

Yami decided, looking out the window once again, that he spent way to much time looking out the window. Honda-sama hadn't let him out at all after the last time, but he seemed shaken up that Bakura and Marik had been so close to him, even if Marik hadn't spoke the whole time. Yami didn't speak often, so when he had spoken to explain to him what had happened, Honda-sama knew it was serious.

He looked up as moving men came in and carried out the couch and dresser that inhabited his small room, taking the small twin bed out next.

They were moving. Honda-sama didn't trust him staying here with Marik and Bakura, apparently.

And truthfully, he didn't trust himself.

* * *

It took Bakura a week the courage to go down to Honda's house, to ask to see Yami, and when he got there, he froze.

The house was empty. Vacant of everything but some trash. Bakura pulled a peice of paper off the door, with three simple words that made Bakura scream in anger and frustration.

'I Win. Honda.'


End file.
